


Home is Not Always a Place

by SelinDKC



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not really angst tho, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, virgil is feeling bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinDKC/pseuds/SelinDKC
Summary: Virgil is having a bad day. Roman doesn't really know what to do.





	Home is Not Always a Place

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This is inspired by the amazing drawing of @pattontheprecious on tumblr! Here's the link to the post: https://pattontheprecious.tumblr.com/post/170614226352/okay-i-think-this-is-the-best-drawing-ive-ever

      Virgil was having a bad day. Patton was the one who cheers everyone up but he didn't seem to be anywhere Roman could find. Prince was standing in the common room not knowing what to do to make his lovely boyfriend better.

     Many thought Virgil would be gloomy and sad most of the time but the reality was so far from that. He was careful and worried. He simply didn't want to participate in anything because it would mean he is busy with things he doesn't see important enough and cannot really help Thomas. But that worry was also keeping his energy up and most of the time he was being reasonable. He rarely had bad days, where the darkness in his room would suffocate him. And Roman had no idea how to fix it.Roman had made Virgil leave his room and sit in the common room to at least save him from that darkness filling the darker trait's room. He had seemed to be a bit better but still miserable nonetheless.

      Prince decided to fight with that dark monster in his boyfriend's room. It was what he did, slay creatures and save pretty princes. He quickly ran to the room and opened the door. The moment he stepped inside he had started to feel uneasy. He forced himself to walk into the middle of the room and drew his sword. A laugh echoed in his mind.

       "Oh, Princey, you're so cute! You think you have a chance against me!" It was his own voice that mocked him.

       "WHO ARE YOU?" Roman yelled. After a second he felt the cold push of something he didn't know. He was lead to a corner of the room, where a single mirror was glowing on the wall. The push forced him to stay right in front of it.

        In the mirror, he saw a broken man. A sword held loosely in the hand. All the glory of his confidence gone. Tired, very tired eyes. He looked like anyone could break him even by just touching. He screamed as he swung his sword towards the mirror. He was the strong one. He was not that thing. The sword stopped a second before it hit the glass. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move it an inch.The laugh echoed again, and for the first time, Roman hated himself. And in that moment he realised, Virgil had been in this room for days now. The room was making him feel unworthy, even in that short time he was there.Roman looked right into his eyes on the mirror and said, "You know what? Maybe I am not that strong." as he dropped his sword. His words have seemed to have done something to the creature as he couldn't feel the pressure anymore.

      He ran out of the room to his boyfriend. When he reached the common room he saw Virgil in the exact same position he left him: sitting on the couch with his knees under his chin, looking at nothing in particular. "Hey, baby, can you look at me?" Roman whispered softly as he held Virgil's face. For the first time in days, Virgil visibly responded by looking right into his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were darkened with fear, pain and sadness. Prince wanted to hug him and cry in that moment. But he had to be strong. Right? He put his forehead on other traits' and kept looking into his eyes as he told him he loved him a thousand times. Roman closed his eyes as he felt Virgil's breath hitching. He knew he couldn't bear to see him cry. A small, weak voice whispered back "I love you too".

      Roman slowly got further and cupped Virgil's face as he wiped his tears. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't feel comfortable, but please let me help you feel better." he pleaded softly. Virgil looked up at him and just hugged him making both of them fall lying on the couch. Roman chuckled as Virgil was at least doing something. Shortly after they got up, Prince kneeled in front of Virgil, reaching out his hand saying "The second most amazing prince would like to take you on an adventure, my dear most amazing prince in the kingdom!" He could see a tiny smile forming on Virgil's face and he felt so proud of himself. If that room was making you feel bad about yourself, Virgil was about to get spoiled rotten to help him see how amazing he is.

       "Okay, let's see what happens." Virgil said, taking his boyfriend's hand. Roman lead them to his room, setting the room's ambience into a forest before entering. Being creativity had cool sides, like being able to change your room however you wanted. He lead Virgil into the little throne-ish chair he had on the corner of his room and put on some soft music. The sun was setting slowly over the mountains and everything was painted in pastel colours. A gentle wind brought a few flowers of a Sakura tree somewhere, scattering them on Virgil's hair like the kisses of the nature.

         He was in awe, he looked at his boyfriend only to see Roman's loving stare on himself. "Look, even the nature agrees that you're most amazing prince out there. She even put a crown of flowers on your head." The soft voice of Prince, the colours and the music was breathtaking. "This is gorgeous." Virgil said with a blush on his cheeks. "Well, not as gorgeous as you." was the answer he expected the least. His blush deepened and he glanced away. As he was trying to take all the beautiful things in he heard Roman sit next to him. Virgil reached out and held his hand, resulting in a very surprised Roman. He turned his gaze to the best thing in the room, his boyfriend. Prince felt his heart shatter when he saw that the fear and doubt had never left Virgil's eyes. Virgil saw Prince's face dropping and felt guilty to ruin such a perfect evening. He was suddenly exhausted.

      Roman was feeling like he was running out of ideas as he remembered the fireflies. He focused on the image for a second and then the little specks of light started surfacing in the dark. Soon after it looked like the whole night sky was filled into Prince's room. He changed the music to something more romantic as he kneeled in front of Virgil, again, and said "Would you give me the honour to dance with you?" with a smile on his face. Virgil seemed surprised but took his hand nonetheless.

      As they started to sway to the rhythm of the music Virgil complained, "I really don't know how to dance, ugh, why can't I do just one thing right?". Roman held him tighter and placed a kiss on his hair. "Well, you make sure all of us are away from trouble and also make me the happiest person in the whole universe. That is something." he said. Virgil rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He was too tired to argue and Roman felt too safe and calming to let go. When the song ended he looked up at his boyfriend's face, his smile shining even brighter than the galaxy surrounding them, and kissed Roman softly.

      It felt like waking up to the smell of homemade cookies. It felt like curling up next to a fireplace with a book on the winter. It felt safe and warm. It felt like home. And that was more than enough to break some of the darkness inside him. It was enough to let the light of a night sky burn bright inside his heart.


End file.
